A Loonatics Christmas
by Madster123
Summary: i've been in a christmas mood for awhile so i wrote a loonatics christmas fic and as usual it is Acexi.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.**

**I'm just gonna say that Ace, Duck and Lexi are 19, Tech and Rev are 20 and Slam's 21.**

* * *

Lexi's POV

It was a normal day in Acmetropulous. "What do you mean, Ace?" I asked

"I mean your gonna be alone for the next 26 days if your not going anywhere this year." Ace answered

"Seriously, your telling me you, Tech, Slam, Rev and even Duck aren't gonna be here this Christmas." I said.

"Yeah, if you're not going anywhere this year, you'll be alone." He said. I looked around the whole HQ, nothing Christmas-y in sight.

"And let me guess, I have to put up all the Christmas decorations with no help whatsoever as always." I said.

"You don't have to put up anything, if you don't want to." Ace explained. "Anyway, we've gotta go. See ya later."

"Wait," I called out, he turned around.

"What?" He asked. I ran up and hugged him.

"Bye." I let go of him, embarrassed. I've never hugged him, except that one time.

"Bye." He said confused and left. I sighed.

"Just me this year, again. How come every year they go somewhere? Even Duck." I said to no one in particular. "Well, might as well put up decorations by myself." I got my music player and put on some Christmas music for inspiration. I put on the Have Yourself a Looney Tunes Christmas album. **(A/N yeah, I was listening to that when I wrote this.)** I got out the decorations and started putting it up.

It's only December 1st and they're not coming back till the 26th, as usual. I put up the fake tree and plugged it in. I threw some tinsel on it and hung some ornaments and an angel on top. I put up my stocking and put up some holly. I finished the inside and went outside.

"It's c-cold." I stuttered when I opened the door. I put on a coat; I didn't care if I looked bad, and went out again. I felt some snow fall, but I didn't care. It was dark, pretty sure it was almost seven, and I couldn't see anything. "Why don't I ever visit my family for Christmas like they do?" I asked myself. I sighed and went back inside after putting some lights on outside.

I looked at the time and saw it was eight. "New record, this time it only took four hours." I said. _I wonder what Zadavia does during Christmas, if she celebrates it? _I thought. I turned on the TV to see if maybe there was a Christmas movie on. I flipped through the channels; there was nothing I hadn't seen about 100 times. It was getting cold so I started a fire. Tech taught me how to start a fire in the fireplace. After that I made some hot chocolate. I made some dinner and did the dishes. It was ten and I was tired. I feel asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

Next day….

I woke up and made some breakfast. I didn't know what else to do, there would be no villains. For the time I've been alone on Christmas I learned two things, one no villains would do anything no matter if it's Christmas or December and two, being alone is starting to annoy me. I could see my family, but someone has to watch over HQ. I've also learned that I love Ace. I would never admit this with anyone around though and I've never said it aloud. Might as well say now "I love Ace." I said

I looked around HQ, all the Christmas decorations were up and there was nothing to do.

Christmas Eve…. (Sorry for the time skip)

Today's Christmas Eve and I've done nothing since now. I turned on the TV and started watching A Christmas Story marathon. It's sort of a tradition for me since I was little. With my family we always watched it. I laughed at the funny parts and almost forgot I was alone. Almost. I heard the hologram ring, it sounded like Zadavia's ring. "Hello?" I answered

"Hi, Lexi. I know that you've been alone every Christmas since you got your powers. I thought that I could come over we could talk about girl stuff since you're the only girl on the team. Is that alright?" Zadavia asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "that'd be fun."

"I'll be over shortly." Zadavia said.

"Bye. See ya soon." I said.

"Zadavia out." She said and hung up. Well, at least for Christmas I won't be alone. I sat down to watch A Christmas Story.

"Hi Lexi." Zadavia said.

"Hey, Zadavia, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked

"Good, now that I'm not alone anymore." I answered, smiling. She sat down next to me.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching A Christmas Story marathon. It's on every Christmas Eve." I answered.

"So, I thought we could talk about girl stuff. So, do you like anyone?" She asked.

"No, I don't like anyone." I lied

"You sure?" She asked.

"I would never say this to anyone, but you're my friend-and boss- I do like someone." I confessed.

"I knew it, who?" Zadavia asked.

"Ace." I said.

"I knew it." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I've always thought you had a thing for Ace. I saw you hug him before he left." She explained.

"That doesn't prove anything." I said.

"No, but you seemed embarrassed because you have never hugged him before." Zadavia explained.

"Well, whatever I mean it's not like he likes me back anyway." I said.

"You never know, would you look at the time. I've gotta go." Zadavia said.

"It's only six." I called out.

"Yeah, I've gotta see my family you know." She said and left. _So she does celebrate Christmas._

I made some dinner and continued watching the marathon. It was eleven by the time I went to bed.

Christmas Day….

I woke up and saw presents underneath the tree. All of them were for me and I started to open them up. _They don't want me to wait for them._ Basically all I got was gift cards to get more music. _I love music._ The rest of the day went as usual. I ate breakfast, watched TV, had lunch, watched more TV, had dinner then went to bed. Nothing interesting happened at all the rest of the day.

Next day…..

I woke up and ate. Then I took down the Christmas decorations and waited for them to get back. They got back at noon, I didn't finish taking down all the decorations.

"Hey Lexi." Everyone said and went to their room except for Ace.

"Hi Ace." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, you know how I always am. How was your vacation?" I asked.

"Fun." He answered

"Cool." I said, he looked around the room.

"Did you put up the decorations?" he asked.

"Yep, but I put everything away before you guys got here." I answered. _I only forgot one thing. _His face fell for a millisecond and I wondered if I imagined it.

"See ya, I'll be in my room." He said and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _He didn't notice anything. _I went to my room and sat on my hammock. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Ace.

"Hi, Lex." He said, smiling.

"Hey Ace, what's up?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" Ace asked.

"Sure." I said and sat on my hammock. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"You remember when you hugged me before I left?" He asked

"Yeah, of course. What about it?" I asked.

"Why?" it was a simple question, a simple word, but I couldn't answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You ask that too much. I mean why did you hug me?" He explained

"That is a good question. Why did I hug you, let me think." I said, pretending to think.

"Don't try and avoid the question, now tell me. You've seemed a bit off since November." Ace said.

"I've not been off, I'm fine." I stood up.

"I'm not saying you're not fine, I'm just saying that, wait a minute you're trying to avoid the question. Just answer the question." Ace pleaded.

"Because I knew I was gonna miss you and wouldn't see you for awhile." I answered. "Why do you care?" his smile faded away. _Ha, now I've got the upper hand._

"I don't have to answer that." He said avoiding the question.

"I answered yours, now you answer mine." I said.

* * *

Ace's POV

Lexi stood really close to me, I could feel her breath. "I'm not answering that." I said trying not to stutter.

"Yes you are." She said taking one step closer, our noses were almost touching. I need her to back away from me or I might tell her I love her.

"Lexi c-can you give me some sp-space?" I asked. _Great, now I'm stuttering._ She looked like she was debating.

"Are you sure I'm off, it seems like you're the one who's off." She said.

"Please give me some space." I practically begged.

"Why? So you can leave, until you answer _my_ question _you're_ not going anywhere." She said.

"Because you're my friend and I want to know if you're okay." I lied. She backed away and suddenly I missed her being close to me. I must've stayed there too long.

"Ace you can go now." Lexi said.

"Right." I laughed nervously.

"Are you sure that your okay? Your hearts beating very fast. Faster than usual." Lexi asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Super hearing remember I can hear breathing and heartbeats. I've come to recognize your guys' breathing patterns and heartbeats." She explained

"Right, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." I said.

"Ace?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, she pointed up at the ceiling. _Of course. _There hung a mistletoe. "So I guess we have to kiss now."

"Yep." She shrugged her shoulders. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her. She kissed back and I felt a spark. I tried not to melt in her embrace-I did it-but it was hard. We stopped and I looked at her.

"I'm just gonna go now." I said and left. I went to my room and sat on my bed. _I kissed her, she kissed me. _Those were the only thoughts that kept running through my head. _Did she feel a spark or was it just a normal kiss for her? _I know what I have to do. I went to her room and she opened the door.

"Hey Ace, what's wrong?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know when we kissed did you feel a spark?" I asked.

"Maybe, why did you?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said, she raised an eyebrow, "yes." I looked at her expecting her to look mad, but what I saw surprised me. She was smiling looking happier than I've ever seen her.

"I felt it to." Lexi said. She kissed me and this time I melted into the kiss. We broke apart and I had a huge smile on my face. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" I asked hopeful.

"I guess, should we tell the guys?" Lexi asked

"I guess, what could possible happen?" I asked sarcastically. We went to tell the guys.

"Hey Duck?" I heard Tech whisper.

"Yes'm?" Duck asked

"You owe me five bucks." Tech whispered. Duck reluctantly handed Tech five dollars. I shook my head.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
